Forgotten Sleeping Arrangements
by Blamey77
Summary: Pre-ESB. Han lies on his arms and Leia is in need of ammunition.


**Disclaimer: This is Georgie's world. I just play with it.**

Han watched the blanket rise and fall at a steady rhythm, unable to sleep. He initially tried counting banthas to help him but had surrendered to his insomnia and began watching the girl next to him sleep peacefully. As he did, he couldn't help wondering about her. He had known the Princess for a few months now, but in that time, she had kept a tight lid over her past. If anyone could understand such precautions, he could but he found himself curious about her background. Han started as the lump beside him began moving and he quickly turned his face to the side so as to hide the fact that he had been staring at her.

"_Is it necessary for him to accompany me?" Princess Leia sighed. She had just been informed that Captain Solo had volunteered to escort her on an undercover mission to Donovia. This piece of information had nettled her because, even though they had worked together on missions before, neither one of them was entirely comfortable around the other. The both of them masked their discomfort in their own way. Han used innuendos and Leia used anger. The both of them also used insults. _

"_There aren't many people available at the moment, Leia," General Rieekan replied, gently, "Everyone is still setting up the base."_

_Leia bristled as that comment brought to mind what Han had said earlier when she suggested that he help them. Something along the lines of no credits, no labour._

"_I can think of other types of payment, though," Han then suggested, evocatively. 20 minutes later, Leia left the Falcon with her cheeks flaming while Han recovered from her indignant diatribe._

"_Okay," she responded and Rieekan nodded and walked away._

'_Maybe I can convince Luke to tag along and act as buffer between us,' she thought, hopefully._

Han cautiously peeked behind him and was relieved to see the Princess fast asleep, snores escaping from her slightly open mouth. He smiled at her in her sleeping state and made a mental note to tell Luke that his sophisticated Princess snored. Han's attention was then drawn to her long, dark hair which was currently unbound and framing her face. Han hadn't noticed it before because the lights had been off when she had tried to slip discreetly into bed.

_Leia hurriedly exited the bathroom and walked around the bed, uncomfortably aware of the fact that she was in full view of one Captain Solo wearing nothing but a flimsy nightdress and socks. 'Why hadn't she thought ahead and packed some less revealing night clothes?' she wondered, regretfully. Leia recalled the fact that she had been too wrapped up in trying to think of a way to get along with Captain Solo on the trip to the planet to worry about what would happen once they had landed. 'Good goddess! Why didn't I think of sleeping arrangements?' _

The light from the street, coming in from the open window, cast a youthful glow over Leia's face and prompted her observer to wonder how old she was.' Not very,' he thought, looking at her smooth forehead and tiny hands, both of which were tucked modestly under her head.

_Lying there, very aware of the fact that Han Solo was lying next to her most likely awake and knowing him, half naked, Leia let out a long breath, careful not to let him become aware of her unease. Her leg accidentally brushed against his, sending unwelcome shivers down her spine. She mentally cursed their stupid husband\wife cover story as she pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled on her side so as to hide her burning face._

Han had to stop himself from reaching out to caress the young Princess's irresistibly peaceful face. He lied on top of his arms as a precaution. Catching sight of the chrono on the shelf behind her head, Han shook his head disbelievingly as he realised just how long he had been gawking at the Princess. 'Imagine what her High and Mightiness would say to that if she found out!' he thought. Han suddenly turned over and away from the Princess, horrified, as he imagined some of the smug remarks that might come out of her mouth.

_Leia's eyes opened as the squawking of the birds outside the window met her ears. She yawned and tried to remember where she was. Leia sat upright in the bed as she recalled just exactly where she was at the moment and whom she was with. She carefully looked behind her and peered at the man lying next to her. To her relief, she noticed that his eyes were closed and Leia couldn't help but smile at the whole amusing picture of him. She made a mental note of the fact that he snored in case she ever was in need of ammunition during an argument. _

Han smirked inwardly as he watched the Princess smile at him, out of the corner of his eye. 'I must look cute when I'm sleeping,' he thought, arrogantly. Her dishevelled, sleepy state hadn't escaped his notice either as he saw the messy hair trailing down her back and an oddly complacent expression on her face. Han yawned exaggeratedly and rubbed his eyes as he pretended to just wake up. Rising slowly to a sitting position, he feigned a double take as he 'noticed' she was already awake and watching him, mentally preparing herself.

"_G'morning, sweetheart," he greeted, grinning suggestively. 'And there it is,' Leia thought and rolled her eyes at his use of one of her many nicknames so early in the morning. 'At least this one is among the more flattering,' she reasoned, 'he must be in a good mood.' Responding stiffly, Leia climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, aware that his eyes were following her. Leaning against the cool shower door, she tried to recover from the sight of Han without his shirt on. 'Get ahold of yourself!' she commanded, appalled at the place where her disobedient thoughts had taken her. 'It's not like you've never seen him bare-chested before,' she reasoned. In fact, it seemed that whenever he got __the chance, Han was parading around in front of her sans clothes. 'Show-off,' she muttered, amusedly._

Rising from the bed, Han stretched and shuffled over to his bag and began wearily searching for clothes to wear. He reluctantly pulled a shirt out, having observed the Princess' positive reaction to his lack of one. Smirking at the thought, Han rooted around in his bag for some other clothes when he heard something from the bathroom. Walking around the bed in only shorts and socks, he put his ear to the door just in time to catch Leia say, 'Show-off.'

**I like to play with POVs. **


End file.
